Discovery Or, where Kisame and Hidan get into Itachi's pants
by alexi.grace.hoff
Summary: Fem!Itachi is confused, Hidan is lustful, and Kisame doesn't really want to straight-out say what he wants. It all turns out for the best, though, with the result being a threesome between the Jashinist, Uchiha, and member of the Seven Swordsmen. There's


**Don't own it. Nope, nada, zilch. Go ahead and review.  
**

_ "I swear to you, Itachi-chan, that if you give us a chance Hidan-san and I can make you _scream_, and it won't be in pain. Just sayin'. It'll make you relax, too, afterward."_

_ "Kisame?" she blinked up at him blankly. "I don't understand."_

_ Arms slung around her neck, and she tensed slightly as Hidan pulled her against him and bent down to breathe in her ear: "He means, bitch, that we want to _fuck _you."_

_ She cocked her head to the side, unintentionally allowing the Jashinist to dip his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder and start mouthing at the porcelain-pale skin. Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the tongue laving over her neck, and shuddered but didn't otherwise react when Hidan sank his teeth into her skin hard enough to draw blood. "...Why?" she asked finally, looking first at the immortal and then at the shark-man out of guarded, wary black eyes._

_ "Do we need to have a reason?" Kisame raised an eyebrow, and flicked a loose strand of hair behind her right ear._

_ "Of course," she frowned slightly. "Everything has a reason. What is yours?"_

_ Hidan snorted, and the hot puff of air washed over her blood- and saliva-wet skin, making goosebumps rise. She quietly shivered, blinking once to regain herself. "Then your life must be pretty fucking boring," he muttered._

_ Her frown deepened a bit. "..."_

_ "Give it a try," the tallest of the three coaxed- almost coaxed, really, because a smirk with teeth like that couldn't be at all reassuring- and she sighed, shoulders slumping a bare millimeter. "You won't regret it, Itachi-chan."_

_ "I don't understand your reasoning," she said doubtfully, shifting slightly in Hidan's hold and darting her eyes to the side as the Jashinist lapped up each drop of the slowly-oozing fresh blood, watching her closely. She blinked again, and turned to look back up at Kisame, who had abruptly gotten closer while she had been distracted._

_ Kisame shrugged. "You don't need to. Now, yes, or no?"_

_ "...Hn."_

_ The blue-skinned-man's smirk widened, baring more of his teeth than was normal for that kind of expression. "Good. Come along, then."_

Itachi panted, famous composure broken and completely shattered for once as she braced her hands on the sheets on either side of Kisame's head. Long strands of pitch ebony hair drifted down over her shoulders and around her face, and when the deft hand at her back reached up and easily snapped the band holding the rest back it cascaded down around her, tickling Kisame's bare chest with its length.

The Kiri nuke-nin shifted, and she tensed, fighting to stay still and closing her eyes tight.

Behind her the other shinobi chuckled breathlessly, and bent down, pressing her back up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her flush against him.

To her shame she whimpered, and her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips.

"Neh, Itachi-_chan_," Kisame's slate-blue eyes glittered, and he gave and experimental jerk of his hips that had her own onyx orbs widening and her muscles tensing in an effort to keep _still _and regain some form of control over herself. It didn't work. "You doing all right?"

"S- Shut _up_, you fucking bastard," she gritted out through her teeth, and there was a sudden _stillness _both above and below her that was impossible to ignore. "What?!" she snapped irritatedly, and reflexively clenched her muscles, only to let out a low, throaty groan at the feeling.

"I think you're spending too much fucking time around me," Hidan observed, and carelessly started to thrust in and out of her ass. Itachi collapsed onto her elbows, and then just flat onto Kisame's chest at a particularly deep angle, breath rushing in and out of her mouth in short, whining pants. "You _cussed_, bitch."

"P- Pot cal- calling the kettle bla- black," she stuttered, rolling her hips and curling her hands into the sheets in tight fists. "Oh _fuck_!" she cried when Kisame firmly jolted upwards, driving his thick cock deeper into her slick, tight vagina.

She was... petite, compared to her partners, however much she disliked that. Her muscles, while toned and powerful and made for pure speed, were more streamlined than bulky, and her bones were lighter, more birdlike. Not to say she wasn't strong, no not at all; Itachi wasn't just an S-Ranked missing-nin for her speed, Sharingan, and reputation. But in comparison to shinobi like Hidan, at least in terms of up-close fighting strength and sheer- dare she say it- _badassery_, she was as a mouse was to a lion. With _Kisame_… the lion was a fucking _dragon_.

Itachi was powerful, yes. Deadly, most definitely. A speed demon? Hell yeah, barely anybody could track her, let alone even see her move when she got serious. But in terms of strength, the ability to break free of restraints or simply _overpower _an opponent… no, that wasn't her specialty. At all.

Either of them could easily hold her still, as long as they didn't look into her Sharingan eyes and her body was pinned. _Easily_. It kind of pissed her off sometimes, but she also knew that if there were to be any kind of contest in genjutsu, speed, or subtlety she would win hands-down over anybody else in the organization, even above Sasori.

"_Nnh!_" Itachi's mouth fell open slightly, onyx eyes wide and glazed over, and the two holding her between them laughed softly or chuckled deeply above and below respectively. Their thrusts started to arrive more forcefully, in tandem as well with Hidan pulling out just as Kisame pushed in.

She let out a choked cry as one of Hidan's hands snuck underneath her hips, between her legs and roughly rubbed at the sensitized skin of her clit, and her muscles seized up, her head jerked up and back, and her hands clutched futilely at first the sheets and then at Kisame's arms in an effort to ground herself as her orgasm ripped through her in a blinding, unexpected _tsunami _of pleasure.

"There you go," she vaguely heard Kisame's voice purr and she clenched helplessly around them both as they pounded into her, prolonging her climax for as long as her body could handle it until finally she slumped, limp and breathless on the blue-skinned man's chiseled chest, flinching slightly at each rippling aftershock. They must have come too, she realized hazily as the two cocks slipped out of her, leaving her empty. A hand smoothed down her sweaty back, and she blinked lazily at Hidan as the Jashinist collapsed next to them, grinning widely.

"And _that_," he told her, breathing hard himself- she thought he was talking to her, anyway, it was kind of hard to focus at the moment-, "Is us proving our point." His silver hair was disheveled, for once, and his violet eyes were smug and half-lidded.

"Huh?" she mumbled incoherently, shifting on the larger nuke-nin's abdomen and freezing when she rubbed up against something hot, hard, and feeling awfully like Kisame's dick. "Wha-?" she barely had time to get half of the word out before she was being pulled over to straddle Hidan- backwards for some reason, so she was facing his feet-, who was rolling on another condom to replace the one he had discarded.

Then she was pulled downwards, and she tossed her head back, sweat-damp hair flying through the air as Hidan, in one smooth motion, thrust his hard cock balls-deep into her ass. Again. Kisame, after a few more seconds, pushed himself upwards as well and moved toward them, and then she found herself being pushed down, pressing her back against Hidan's chest. Her legs were pulled apart, hitched up over Kisame's shoulders as he sank between both pairs of legs.

Itachi found her arms pulled back to her sides, held in place by Hidan's own wiry limbs, and she gave a half-hearted jerk to try to free them only to go completely rigid and still as Kisame drove his cock deep, _impossibly _deep within her and began, again, to piston his hips back and forth, large hands wrapped securely around her calves to keep her locked to him.

She wailed, lost in the friction and the burn and the consuming _lust _that they had driven her to, and her back _arched _upwards againsts Hidan's almost bruisingly tight hold, writhing as much as she could.

Itachi could only watch with wide lust-clouded black eyes as one of Kisame's hands slid down to her inner hip, tracing over the bone before trailing down between and gently brushing over her clit. Hidan's callused, heavy hands slipped up and around her torso, cupping her pale breasts that were bouncing with each forceful thrust, and then he _pinched _her nipples, rolling them between his fingers harshly, and Kisame _rubbed _down with his thumb.

She thrashed against them, back jerking upwards even more at an almost painful curve, and _howled _as her climax rushed over her with all the power of her Susano'o.

Her chakra pulsed through her coils with the surge of adrenaline and hormones, and she barely registered the familiar swirl of her Sharingan eyes activating in automatic reaction as her world shook. Kisame grunted in surprise, stiffening above her, and he and Hidan both came as well in quick succession, though she only partially registered it.

They pulled out, and Kisame brushed a finger down her nose, making her red and black spinning three-tomoe eyes lazily follow the movement. "Look at her face, Hidan," he rasped, voice hoarse, and she whimpered slightly when arms carefully rolled her onto the bed beside the immortal and a hand tilted up her chin, forcing her to meet curious dark magenta eyes.

"Shit," she heard a snort, and made a vaguely questioning noise, blinking and curling her knees up to her chest next to the warm body. Another body hit the sheets behind her, and she simply sighed when a thick arm wound around her abdomen and pulled her close. "She's completely out of it."

"Hm…" she hummed contentedly, and yawned wide, cutting the chakra flow to her eyes as she closed them and then snuggling as close as she could to the larger, muscles sources of heat and comfort. Idly she wondered, somewhere in the back of her mind, if it was _safe _to be so blissed-out and obviously vulnerable with _these two_, but then she realized that she was tired, so tired, and she weakly curled up into a tight ball, wrapping her arms around her calves and tightly encircling the arm holding her against Kisame's side. "'M tired," she mumbled, ducking her head close to her arms and allowing her loose hair to fall over her face. "C'n I go t' sleep, now?"

"She's fucking _adorable _like this," a quiet voice commented amusedly, and the lamp lighting the room was shut off with a low _click_.

"Her guard's down," another, deeper voice replied, just as lowly. "Remember, she's only what, half our age or less? And yeah," she had the distinct feeling the voice- _Kisame, safe, familiar- _was directed to her now, "Go to sleep, Itachi-chan."

"M'kay," she murmured, and her eyelids fluttered once more before she gave in to the encroaching exhaustion.

"We are so doing this again," the first voice- _Hidan, harsh, but protective-_ muttered, before it too faded away and she fell deeply, soundly asleep with a soft sigh.


End file.
